The Dangers of Kindness
by Ceil Scheherazade
Summary: Prologue to Reynard, one-shot. "Only the naive see the goodness in everyone and that naivety can throw your loved ones into a world of misery. Harden your heart when duty calls." Kakashi's words of wisdom to a shinobi unaware of the dangers of kindness...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I'm not Masashi Kishimoto therefore I do not own Naruto.

**The Dangers of Kindness**

"He is unfit to be a shinobi."

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at one of his finest Jounin – his elite – and sighed deeply. He could not say that what was said was completely wrong or unnecessary. In fact, the Sandaime Hokage already expected the conclusion Hatake Kakashi made.

It was a conclusion from observation, not a judgment based on arrogance. From anyone else, the Hokage would have seen it as a superior being exceptionally harsh on a subordinate but since it was Kakashi...

Kakashi made his conclusion known to the Hokage because he believed that it needed to be raised for _Iruka's _own sake.

"How bad were his injuries?" Hiruzen asked wearily as he sank lower into his plush seat behind his desk. Kakashi stood upright in front of him with hands firmly placed on his sides in a soldier's stance.

"Two punctures to the right lung, various stab wounds caused by kunai on his left leg and arm, a gash at the back of his head, as well as a concussion – not to mention about seventy percent chakra depletion."

Extensive injuries but they were reparable.

"This is an _A-ranked _mission, Kakashi," Hiruzen told him and Kakashi nodded.

"It is so, Hokage-sama," Kakashi agreed. "But he received the most injuries out of the five on the mission – and most of those injuries were obtained because of... avoidable errors."

"He hesitated," Hiruzen stated immediately, a frown marring his features. Kakashi nodded once more.

"One of the enemies told him he had four young children whose mother is already dead so they are entirely dependent upon him. His blow turned into a non-fatal one and in the moment of confusion, another enemy was able to barrage him with a series of attacks."

Hiruzen sighed deeply. Sadly, Kakashi's description was exactly what he would expect of Iruka. The orphan suffered at the loss of his parents and Iruka was one who would try to prevent any other child from experiencing the pain he experienced if he could help it. Hiruzen could understand that; he respected it. But it was that aspect of his character that endangered the shinobi who fought alongside him. His kindness had no place in the battlefield.

His kindness was dangerous.

"What do you recommend, Kakashi?" the Sandaime Hokage questioned although he already knew the answer.

Kakashi's eye was steely but neither hateful nor condemning.

"Henceforth, Umino Iruka must not be assigned A-rank missions."

* * *

Iruka took a deep breath as he inhaled the fresh morning air for the first time in almost a week. He had just been released from the hospital and was told to take it easy – no Academy or Missions Office shifts; just rest, rest, rest. He wondered how the substitute was going, especially with Uzumaki Naruto as one of the students. Iruka knew better than to hope that Naruto would behave but he was hoping that the substitute would be able to properly deal with the Kyuubi container. Iruka hated seeing that forlorn look on his face; it didn't suit a face crowned with sunny blond hair and brightened with clear sky blue eyes.

Naruto still hasn't improved on a number of the most basic jutsu, though, which worried him. The boy definitely had the chakra – that much he could sense – but unlike him, who had a small reserve of chakra but excellent control, Naruto had difficulty channelling his chakra properly.

_If he could just learn how to control his chakra, _Iruka thought wistfully. _He would be able to do anything. _

Naruto was always declaring how he would be a Hokage – the _best _Hokage ever. Iruka didn't know if his dream would come true... But he did know that he would support and encourage Naruto to go for his dreams. Iruka would be behind him to give him a push if he hesitated or gets discouraged. Even if in the end, he doesn't reach his dreams, Iruka would praise him for daring to run after such a spectacular dream.

Before he knew it, instead of being in his apartment to rest, he was at the memorial stone, standing before the names of his parents. A soft self-deprecating smile touched his lips as his parents' names reminded him of why he was weakened and possessed a new set of scars.

Thoughts of Naruto had steered his mind away from the fact that he had been a fool once again.

"At least I was the only one injured," he said quietly.

"That's still one more than what could've been avoided."

Iruka gasped and spun around to see his team captain for his last mission standing a few feet away from him.

His body automatically bent in a deep bow in a move so fast that he winced and almost groaned at the pain that suddenly hit his back, his chest and his abdomen. Still, he forced the pained words out of his mouth.

"My most sincere and deepest apologies, Hatake-taichou."

"Straighten up," Kakashi commanded as he eyed the younger man. "You are going to exacerbate your injuries."

Iruka slowly straightened as to not shock his body once more. He kept his gaze lowered at the floor, shame flooding in him as his superior's words repeated and repeated in his head.

"_That's still one more than what could've been avoided."_

"Hokage-sama must have been disappointed," Iruka murmured sadly, his small smile sorrowful.

"He is disappointed," Kakashi agreed. "But not at you. At what you've _done_... at your character."

Iruka shook his head. "What am I but my character? You don't need to comfort me, Hatake-sama."

"I'm not," Kakashi said as he approached the memorial stone until he stood next to Iruka. Iruka looked up at him but Kakashi kept his gaze on the stone. "And that is true. Your character is what makes you but you have a number of character traits, Iruka. The character of yours that Hokage-sama is disappointed in is also the same character that he treasures in you. It's just that you have the wrong timing in terms of _when_ to show it.

"You have chosen to be a shinobi, Iruka – a _Konoha _shinobi. We are called upon by our Hokage to balance our heart with reason and with our head. No matter how benevolent we can possibly be, we are still killers who ultimately protect our village and its citizens. _That_ is your first priority. It is good to have compassion, Iruka, as many who are shown compassion become great men and women as a consequence of that virtue. But blind kindness and compassion is dangerous in our world. Only the naive see the goodness in everyone and that naivety can throw your loved ones into a world of misery. Have mercy on _them _and harden your heart when duty calls."

Silence reigned on them. Stinging sensations pricked the back of Iruka's eyes as he fought tears. Kakashi's words hit a chord within him and he felt like a stupid, selfish child.

Haven't past experiences already taught him that? Images of his fallen comrades entered his mind – all dead because _he _had been careless and they protected _him _from his own mistakes. Must he keep on repeating and repeating that cycle?

Soon, he would be all alone.

Then, there was Naruto. It was probably vain of him to think so but what would happen to Naruto if he died on a mission because of his carelessness and indulgence? Who would take the Kyuubi's vessel out for ramen? Who would scold him when he went over the top with his pranks? Who would visit him in his apartment to make sure the boy had food other than cup ramen? Who would stay back after school hours to give him remedial lessons on the jutsu he found difficult to perform and master? Who would encourage him to become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever had the pride of leading them?

Who?

If he died...

...Then Naruto would be alone again...

"_Only the naive see the goodness in everyone and that naivety can throw your loved ones into a world of misery. Have mercy on them and harden your heart when duty calls."_

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Kakashi-sama," Iruka said with another deep bow. "I will treasure them and keep them in mind."

Kakashi gave him a curt nod and the Chuunin left his presence.

For Iruka's sake – and for the sake of those around him – he hoped that the young man would keep his word.

* * *

**A/N: **_**This is sort-of like a short one-chapter prologue to my fanfic, Reynard. I just wanted to post this up as my "birthday present" for Kakashi, haha! **_**=P **_**It's REALLY late though!**_

_**Please tell me what you guys think and please go and read **_**Reynard!**

**Ceil Scheherazade**


End file.
